<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gear Up by glorious_clio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239504">Gear Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio'>glorious_clio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family time, Gen, Semi-Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia's having a quiet night with her family when she gets a call from her twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gear Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, but thanks to mrstater for looking it over and helping me brainstorm the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s her night off, you can tell because she’s collapsed on the sofa, watching Han play with Ben, some incomprehensible moof farming game. Ben keeps telling Han what to do with the papa-moof, but Han keeps ad-libbing. It’s hilarious watching Ben get a little frustrated, but Leia really hopes it won’t turn into a full blown tantrum. </p><p>If it does, though, it’s Han’s problem.  </p><p>She reaches over to take a sip of her wine - it’s a white, cheap vintage in a plastic cup. The few times she’s attempted to bring fine glassware into the apartment, it got knocked or broken within weeks. And not always by the four year old. </p><p>Her private comm chirps, and Ben looks up at her. Han glances at her too. </p><p>“Don’t answer,” Ben says darkly. </p><p>“Ben, you know you can’t decide things like that,” Leia says mildly. She tries to ignore the look he gives her, the echoing pang in her heart. Han says nothing. She pulls her comm towards her, and then says brightly, “It’s alright, it’s Uncle Luke!”</p><p>“Not work?” Ben asks. </p><p>“Maybe still work.” Han reclines on the rug.</p><p>“Even if it is, he’ll still want to say hi to you.” Leia beckons Ben over to her and he obliges. She clicks <em> receive</em>. </p><p>“Do you still have Ben’s first carrier?” he asks without greeting, his Serious Jedi face flickered across the galaxy to her. </p><p>Leia can’t even answer with a “what?” before Ben launches himself in-view of the camera. “Hi, Uncle Luke!!”</p><p>“Hi, Ben. Is your mom there?”</p><p>“I’m right here,” Leia says, pulling her son into her lap. “We might still have it... what do you need a baby carrier for?” Her voice is sharp. Not accusing, but definitely curious. </p><p>Han looks at the flickering blue with interest. “You in trouble, son?”</p><p>Luke laughs nervously, and then holds up a teeny... creature. It coos.  </p><p>“Huh. It has your nose,” Leia says. </p><p>“Oh my stars, Leia. He’s not a baby, he’s a wise, uh, Jedi-in-training! Or he was. Look, he hasn’t told me the full story, but-”</p><p>“Definitely a Jedi-in-training, which is why you need a baby carrier.” Leia is laughing now, Han pulls himself up to the couch to get in on the teasing. Ben claps his hands and laughs with his mother, delighted. </p><p>“Does the baby Jedi need a binky or a bottle?” Han teases.</p><p>“The baby probably needs to have his stinky diaper changed!” Ben adds and Han roars at that. </p><p>The baby in question drops their ears, cocks their head to the side, and Leia can’t help it, she giggles a bit at that, remembering when Ben was that small, and not currently rolling across her rug laughing at a poop joke. </p><p>Still, not to be outdone, she says, “Do you think the wise baby Jedi needs some board books to learn his Aurek, Besh, Creshes?”</p><p>“Grogu is fifty standard years old and can teach us a lot about the old Jedi Order-”</p><p>“And he can probably count to three!” Han adds. </p><p>Ben pulls himself up. “Are you sure he’s not just a pet?” </p><p>The baby closes their eyes, pouts, and squirms against Luke. He puts the baby Jedi creature down. Leia can hear Artoo’s beeps, something about keeping the child away from the food rations. </p><p>Han decides to go easy on Luke now. “I think I have that first sling, it might be holding some stuff on the <em> Falcon</em>, but I can rig up another sling if I need to.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, we’re traveling on a ship that still isn’t childproof, but also is held together with child gear?” Leia asks. </p><p>“You know how the <em> Falcon </em>is,” Han says. </p><p>Luke cuts in. “I’d appreciate it. I’m using all my credits to keep Grogu fed, or he just hunts pests and things which lead to spectacular vomiting sometimes."</p><p>“I remember those days,” Leia says.</p><p>“Hey!” Ben says from the floor. He’s picked up the baby moof and making papa-moof carry him around now.</p><p>“Well, come by soon. Where are you, anyway?”</p><p>“The Outer Rim.” Luke doesn’t elaborate. Leia rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Like I said. I want to meet Grogu, and I promise not to treat him like an infant. Too much, anyway.” </p><p>Han laughs. “But if he wakes up a million times a night, he’s definitely your problem, Junior.”</p><p>Luke finally drops his Serious Jedi look and grins. “So far he sleeps through the night.”  </p><p>He gives a rough ETA, Ben comes back to wave goodbye to his Uncle and the new ward before they sign off.</p><p>“Well,” Leia says. “I’m not a betting woman — usually — but I don’t think anyone would have put money on Luke picking up a 50 year old... tadpole.” </p><p>Ben and Han chuckle appreciatively. Han swoops over and picks up Ben. “Well I don’t know about Grogu, but it’s time for this tadpole to go to bed.”</p><p>“Five more minutes?”</p><p>“No, but we can read three books instead of two.” </p><p>Leia finishes her wine and follows her boys to Ben’s room. She’s not going to get fifty years of infancy with this one, so they’ve gotta make these years count. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>